Your love is a lie
by Micasse
Summary: Puedes ocultarte detrás de tus historias, pero no me trates como un tonto. Cómo se siente cuando besas a otro, cuando sabes que yo confío en ti? Puedes mirarme a los ojos y fingir todo lo que quieras, pero se que tu amor no es más que una mentira.
1. Chapter 1

El lunes había empezado como un día normal. Se había levantado encontrándose sólo en la cama, como últimamente sucedía. Había tomado una ducha, desayunado un café con unas tostadas y llegado a su empresa a través de la red flu.

Lo que había sido una sorpresa fue encontrar a sus amigos esperándolo dentro de su oficina. Y no digamos de lo que le estaban contando.

No. Ese día tenía que ser una pesadilla. Harry…él…

Su mente no podía ni siquiera terminar la frase. Había escuchado impasible como Blaise y Theo trataban de explicarle la delicada situación en la que se veía envuelto. Le estaban diciendo que Harry, su esposo desde hace tres años, le estaba siendo infiel.

-Draco, sabemos que es difícil de creer, pero nosotros no te mentiríamos- Blaise hablaba suavemente, tratando de no alterar al rubio.

-Recuerdas que el viernes te invitamos a ir con nosotros al nuevo Pub que abrió en Hogsmade? Potter tenía una misión con los aurores y tú no debías que ir a la empresa, por lo que tendrías la noche libre y no queríamos que la pasaras solo- comenzó a explicar Theo.

-Dijiste que estabas cansado y querías esperar a Potter. Que no te gustaría que llegara a casa y tú no estar ahí para recibirlo- terminó Blaise.

-Lo recuerdo. Quería divertirme con ustedes, de verdad. Pero estaba preocupado por Harry. Había estado actuando extraño desde hace algunos meses. Creí que esta era una misión peligrosa, por lo que quería estar ahí para él cuando volviera. Aún así, no llegó hasta la mañana siguiente- el rubio hablaba tranquilo, sin alterarse.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Sabían que lo que estaban contando destrozaba a su amigo, pero no permitirían que Potter siguiera engañándolo.

-Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando salimos del Pub. Estábamos por desaparecernos cuando Theo vio a Potter salir de la mano de un hombre. Creímos que tal vez sería un amigo cercano, pero al verlos besarse y dirigirse hacia un callejón cercano…- Blaise no terminó la frase. No era necesario.

Hubo un momento en que sólo se escuchó la pausada respiración de los tres. La mirada de Draco estaba nublada, y sus ojos se veían tristes, dolidos.

-En mi interior sabía que algo andaba mal. Harry actuaba diferente. Antes trataba de tener la menor cantidad posible de misiones para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, pero últimamente se iba de casa antes de que yo despertara y llegaba muy entrada la noche- hizo una pausa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación le resultara muy difícil- Hace algunos días, llegó temprano; con una sonrisa en el rostro y un ramo de rosas en la mano. Me besó y me entregó las flores. Pude sentir un aroma que no era el suyo venir de su ropa, de sus labios, de su cabello. No pregunté nada, sólo dejé que me llevara hacia la recamara, enterrando el dolor en lo profundo de mi corazón- Draco permanecía sentado, dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, sin emitir ni un sollozo.

Blaise y Theo se acercaron rápidamente hacia su amigo y, entre los dos, lo abrazaron; buscando brindarle un consuelo que estaban seguros el rubio necesitaba.

Pero, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta de la oficina del ojigris, Harry Potter entró sonriendo.

-Zabini? Nott? Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- preguntó el moreno, desconcertado al ver a su esposo siendo abrazado por sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que respondieran. Al mirar los ojos de rubio, el corazón de Harry se oprimió dolorosamente.

Draco lo sabía.


	2. Chapter 2

-Esa pregunta tendríamos que hacerla nosotros, Potter- respondió Blaise, colocándose frente a su amigo, ocultándolo de la visión de Harry.

-Vengo a almorzar con mi esposo- a pesar del nudo que oprimía su garganta, el moreno trató de que su voz saliera lo más fría posible. No quería que descubrieran lo nervioso que se sentía.

-Creo que hace tiempo olvidaste que tenías un esposo- Theo imitó a su amigo, resguardando tras su espalda al rubio.

-De qué diablos están hablando?-

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera decir una palabra, la voz de Draco sonó suave y clara en la habitación.

-Creo, si mi memoria acerca de lo que el matrimonio significa no es errada, que al ser infiel ya no tienes derecho a llamar esposo a tu pareja, cierto?- Draco se abrió camino a través de la barrera que habían creado sus amigos y enfrentó al moreno.

Harry sintió como su corazón se detenía abruptamente. El nudo en la garganta estaba dificultándole la respiración. Infiel. Esa palabra había logrado que su mundo se viniera abajo.

-Como siempre, el valor que presumen los Gryffindors es apabullante- la burla en la voz de Zabini fue lo que trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas, Draco- a pesar de que ya era estúpido negarlo, quiso creer que había malinterpretado las palabras de su esposo.

-Siempre te lo he dicho Harry. No sabes mentir- Draco hablaba despacio, tranquilo. Por un momento, Harry deseó que el Slytherin estuviera gritándole, exigiéndole una explicación. Al menos, sabía cómo actuar frente a un Draco enojado. Nunca había estado frente a un rubio así de indiferente.

-Con recordar lo que hiciste el viernes, será suficiente para que sepas lo que ocurre, Potter- Nott lo miraba con desprecio, tal como se mira a la mancha que arruina un perfecto paisaje.

Eso había sido la confirmación que necesitaba. Draco se había enterado de que le era infiel.

-Iré a recoger mis cosas. Tú puedes quedarte con la casa, no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. En cuanto mis abogados redacten los papeles del divorcio, te los enviaré con una lechuza. Desearía que no volviera a acercarte a mi, Potter- sin una palabra más, el rubio desapareció junto a sus amigos.

Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Draco lo había dejado.

Harry se desplomó sobre el frío suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. La dolorosa realidad golpeándolo.

Siempre creyó que el rubio nunca se enteraría de sus infidelidades. Que cuando se cansara de aquellas personas desconocidas, podría volver a su antigua vida tranquila junto a su rubio. Nunca cruzó por su mente el pensamiento de que Draco se enterara. Nunca fue su intención terminar con su matrimonio.

Draco era el amor de su vida, alguien con el que quería envejecer, tener hijos, disfrutar de su tiempo uno junto al otro. Pero dentro suyo había algo que le faltaba. Y un día, cuando un joven trató de conquistarlo cuando iba rumbo al ministerio, se dio cuenta de qué era aquella "cosa" que le faltaba.

Draco había sido su primer novio, la primera persona de la que se había enamorado verdaderamente. Con el rubio había descubierto lo que era una caricia, un beso, el placer de hacer el amor. Pero…nunca supo lo que era el seducir y ser seducido por alguien, una persona que no necesariamente despierte amor en su corazón, sino una simple atracción física.

Realmente jamás le importaron aquellos hombres, luego de follarlos se olvidaba de ellos y volvía junto al rubio.

Pero en este momento, cuando Draco le había dicho que ya no quería verlo, y por si fuera poco, que quería el divorcio; Harry supo que nada de aquello que creía necesitar había valido realmente la pena. Porque perdió a la única persona que amó en toda su vida.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Draco era su esposo y si dependía de él, lo sería toda la vida. Estaba dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno con tal de impedir que su rubio se separara de él. No sabía cómo, pero arreglaría toda esa mierda en la que se había metido.

Draco Malfoy lo perdonaría y volverían a ser la pareja feliz que fueron hace tiempo, antes de que se le ocurriera la estúpida idea de que necesitaba que otros hombres lo deseen para ser feliz. La única persona que necesitaba en su vida era aquel rubio con mirada herida que no quería saber nada más con él.

Harry Potter haría hasta lo imposible por arreglar el error que había cometido y recuperar a su esposo.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá en el estudio de su antiguo departamento, aquel que había sido su hogar antes de mudarse con Harry. Una copa de licor se balanceaba entre sus finos dedos. Su mirada estaba posada en la chimenea, pero su mente estaba perdida en viejos recuerdos, memorias guardadas en lo profundo de su conciencia, atesorados momentos que pasó junto a Harry. Cuando se dijeron el primer te amo, el primer beso, las primeras citas. Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente que no podía detenerlos.

Había llegado junto con Theo y Blaise, pero lo único que quería era estar sólo, por lo que sin mucha educación, les dijo que se fueran. Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero sabían que Draco necesitaba un tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado, asumir que ya no estaba casado y que Potter no iba a ser más su esposo. Por lo que tras decirle que volverían en la mañana, se fueron, no sin antes hacerle prometer que cualquier cosa que necesitara, ellos vendrían en seguida.

Draco no había hecho mucho. Se desvistió y tomó una larga ducha, para luego ponerse unos de los pijamas de seda negra que aún quedaban en el departamento. No tenía hambre, así que fue al estudio a servirse una copa, que ni siquiera había probado todavía. Infinidad de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Pero una era la más recurrente. Por qué?. Por qué Harry lo había engañado?. Por qué lo hacía sufrir de esa manera? Por qué había arruinado su matrimonio? Por qué?

Acaso ya no lo amaba?. Si ya no sentía nada por él, con decírselo hubiera bastado, no tendría por qué haberlo engañado de esa manera.

Se supone que uno sabe cuando su pareja lo está traicionando con otra persona, es algo que se percibe en lo profundo del corazón. Pero qué sucede cuando no queremos verlo? Cuando nosotros mismos nos colocamos una venda en los ojos? Siempre dicen que la ignorancia es felicidad…

Draco siempre lo supo. Notó desde el principio que Harry tenía un amante, que había otra persona que recibía sus caricias, sus besos, su amor. Pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pensó que sino decía nada, que si le daba la espalda a la situación, Harry terminaría con eso y volvería a sus brazos.

Pero no fue así. Harry comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, ya no hablaban siquiera, no compartían esos besos que hacían que Draco perdiera el horizonte, que decían cuando se querían. Volvía muy tarde a casa, por lo que sólo se acostaba a dormir y no esperaba a que Draco se despierte para irse. Pero el poco tiempo que tal vez pasaban juntos, Harry era el mismo de antes. Sonreía, lo besaba, hacían el amor, todo tal cual había sido siempre. Y Draco olvidaba, volvía a ponerse la venda en lo ojos, daba la espalda a lo que su mente y corazón le repetían cuando Harry no estaba a su lado: ya no te ama, otra persona es la que está con él.

Se levantó, dejando la copa sin tocar en la pequeña mesa junto al sofá y caminó hacia el baño de su habitación. En su interior, había un armario en el que había diferentes clases de pociones, entre ellas, la poción para dormir sin sueños. La tomó de un solo trago.

No quería seguir recordando, no quería seguir pensando, sólo quería dormir. Mañana se enfrentaría al problema, por el momento, su mente no quería pensar en nada más que en descansar.

-Draco!- escuchaba una voz lejana, pero no podía reconocer de quién era.

-Draco, abre la puerta!- esta vez, otra era la que lo llamaba.

-Te juro por los calzones de Merlín, que sino abres, te crucio el culo!- parece que la primera voz no se encontraba demasiado feliz.

-Blaise! Con amenazas no conseguirás nada- reprochó la segunda voz.

-Theo, no estoy de humor para soportar tus reclamos- se escuchaba enfadado.

La mente de Draco por fin despertó. Sus amigos estaban fuera de su habitación tratando de entrar, sin tener buenos resultados aparentemente. Por lo que haciendo un movimiento con una de sus manos, la puerta se abrió suavemente. No muchas personas lo sabían, pero Draco era capaz de hacer magia sin varita sin ninguna dificultad. Sus amigos, su familia y Harry eran los únicos con aquel conocimiento.

Harry.

Al pensar en el moreno, los sucesos del día anterior aparecieron en su mente como una película en cámara rápida. Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a dejar salir. Ya había sido suficiente de lamentarse, era hora de que siguiera con su vida. Aunque eso significara que la razón de ella no estuviera a su lado nunca más.

-Buenos días, Dragón- el saludo de Theo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, chicos- una pequeña sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

-Vamos, levántate. Haremos un pequeño viaje- Blaise sonrió al tiempo en que levantó las sábanas que cubrían al rubio.

-Viaje?- preguntó extrañado, sentándose en la cama.

-Recuerdas que queríamos viajar a Roma? Pero lo pospusimos cuando Potter tuvo que irse a una misión, dijiste que no podías irte a divertirte si él estaba arriesgando su vida en el trabajo- explicó Theo, mirando con cuidado la reacción de Draco ante el nombre del moreno.

-Si, lo recuerdo- fue su simple contestación. Draco sabía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a escuchar el nombre de su esposo, por lo que tendría que soportar el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que eso pasaba.

-Bueno…con Theo decidimos que este sería un buen momento para alejarse de todo y divertirnos un poco- Blaise se sentó a su lado, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Qué dices?- Theo permanecía de pie, mirando fijamente los ojos del platino.

-Roma es muy bella en esta época de año- sonrió poniéndose de pie- Cuándo partimos?- caminó hacia el baño, necesitaba darse una ducha y deshacerse del perfume del moreno que impregnaba, aún después de tanto tiempo, las sábanas de la cama.

-En cuanto empaques tu ropa. Nosotros ya tenemos listas las maletas- contestó Blaise.

-Denme una hora y nos vemos en la cocina, quiero desayunar algo antes de irnos-

-Claro. Theo y yo haremos un café con unas tostadas, quieres?- sonrió el moreno, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Seguro, sólo no quemen mi cocina- rió cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Eso sólo pasó una vez!- escuchó del otro lado la voz ofendida de Theo, junto con la risa de Blaise.

Agradecía tener a sus amigos con él en ese momento, porque realmente los necesitaba. Sabía muy bien, que de estar solo, se hundiría en un mar de tristeza y desolación. Tal vez poner tierra de por medio era lo que necesitaba para recuperarse del dolor que sentía en su corazón. Al terminar de bañarse, salió con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, encontrándose con una joven rubia sentada en su cama.

-Pansy?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Hola, Dragón- la mujer se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No tendrías que estar en tu luna de miel?- envolvió la estrecha cintura de su amiga con sus brazos, sentir esa calidez era realmente reconfortante.

-Cómo podría? Los chicos me dijeron que se van a Roma, y yo no pienso perderme ese viaje, cielo- sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Draco lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, dejando que el cariño de su amiga lo calmara. Si, realmente agradecía tener a sus amigos con él.

-Pansy, deja de acaparar a Draco- la voz enojada de Blaise fue la que interrumpió en momento, haciendo que ambos jóvenes miraran hacia la puerta.

-Dragón, ya está el desayuno. Tenemos que apresurarnos, se nos hará tarde. Tú ve a desayunar y nosotros prepararemos la maleta- Theo se dirigió hacia el armario y a punta de varita comenzó a escoger la ropa del platino, que se doblaba y se colocaba dentro de la valija.

Draco se sacó la toalla colocándose unos bóxer negros, para luego ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados de color blanco junto con una camisa negra, dejando sin abrochar los primeros botones. No tenía ánimos para peinarse, por lo que pasando la mano por él, lo desordenó un poco dándole un aspecto despeinado pero arrebatador.

-Draco! Hay una dama recién casada enfrente, ten un poco de decoro- regañó Theo, que en ningún momento había dejado de observar a su amigo.

-Theo, cariño, Draco no tiene nada que no haya visto antes- sonrió ladina, repasando el cuerpo del rubio.

-Pansy, querida, hace tiempo que no ves el cuerpo de un hombre- comentó Blaise, divertido por la conversación que llevaban sus amigos.

-Si, es lo que tiene casarse con una mujer- aclaró el castaño, pasándole el perfume a su rubio compañero.

-Chicos, existe la poción multijugos- la sonrisa de Pansy se volvió aún más grande. Eran pocas las veces que podía sorprender de esa manera a sus amigos, y realmente lo disfrutaba.

-Quieres decir que Granger…?- comenzó preguntando Blaise, pero se detuvo, incapaz de terminar.

-Hermione como hombre es muy apuesto…y muy bien dotado- comentó simplemente la rubia Slytherin, observando como sus amigos se quedaban sin palabras.

-No puedo creer que Granger se haya prestando para hacer ese tipo de cosas. De ti lo entendería, eres una pervertida, pero Granger…- Theo estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Cariño, fue ella la de la idea- aclaró sonriente.

Una pequeña pero melodiosa risa inundó la habitación, haciendo que los tres voltearan hacia la dirección de donde provenía tal sonido. Draco se encontraba sentado en la cama, completamente vestido y arreglado, riéndose. Ese simple acto, tan común en las personas, llenó de alegría a Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Tal vez había esperanza de recuperar a su mejor amigo, de traer de vuelta al Draco alegre, caprichoso, orgulloso, dulce y de buen corazón que era antes de que Potter lo hiriera de aquella manera. Porque ellos estaban completamente seguros que el alma de su Dragón estaba rota, herida y sería difícil que sanara luego de sufrir una traición de la persona que más amaba en la tierra. Sabían que Draco se ocultaría detrás de una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad. La misma máscara que utilizó cuando Voldemort lo obligó a cumplir aquella misión suicida, cuando creyó que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Pero como en esa ocasión, ellos estarían a su lado, brindándole su cariño y amistad. Ellos serían los que impedirían que Draco Malfoy se hundiera en la oscuridad.

-Todos listos?- preguntó Blaise, sonriendo igual que sus amigos.

-Listos!- fue la contestación del resto.

-Tengo un traslador que nos llevará directamente al hotel, por lo que no tenemos que ir al Ministerio a utilizar los trasladores internacionales- explicó el moreno.

-Cómo fue que conseguiste uno?- preguntó curioso el castaño, tomando la mano de Pansy y Draco después de encoger las maletas del rubio y guardarlas en el interior de su pantalón.

-Gracias a lo que se llama "contactos", Theo- respondió alzando orgulloso la cabeza.

Draco sujetó la mano de Theo y Blaise la del rubio, por lo que Pansy sujetó el brazo del moreno, al tiempo en que Blaise activaba el traslador. Formando un círculo, desaparecieron del cuarto del platino. La culminación de la desagradable sensación en el estómago fue la que les indicó que habían aparecido en Roma. Frente a ellos se alzaba un esplendoroso hotel, con una bella fuete de agua a unos metros de la entrada. Vigilando que ningún muggle los viera, volvieron las valijas a su tamaño original, cargando cada uno con la suya.

-Entramos?- preguntó el moreno a sus amigos, iniciando el camino hacia el hotel.

Los otros simplemente lo siguieron son decir nada, contemplando el bello lugar que tenían enfrente. El único realmente sorprendido era Draco, ya que Theo y Pansy fueron los que ayudaron a Blaise a escoger el lugar. El día anterior, entre los tres había planeado ese viaje para el rubio. Sabían que necesitaba distraerse.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Paradise. En qué puedo ayudarlos?- una joven de largo pelo negro y ojos claros los recibió con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días, tenemos reservaciones al nombre de Zabinni- explicó el moreno, sonriendo coqueto.

-Un momento, por favor- respondió sonrojada, al tiempo en que revisaba los archivos en la computadora- Si, cuatro habitaciones, cierto?-

-Así es-

-Si desean, el equipaje lo llevará el botones. Estas son las llaves de los cuartos- les tendió cuatro juegos, llamando a un joven que se acercó a los Slytherins.

-Muchas gracias- respondió el moreno, caminando con el resto hacia en ascensor.

-Este lugar es muggle, cierto?- preguntó Draco, mirando como el joven empleado llevaba sus maletas en un carro.

-Si, lo es. Pensamos que estar lejos del mundo mágico te haría bien. Y este lugar es de los más finos del mundo muggle- comentó la rubia, acariciando suavemente el brazo de su amigo.

Draco sonrió suavemente, murmurando un gracias. Sabía que de estar en el mundo mágico, la prensa lo seguiría a donde quiera que vaya. Porque estaba completamente seguro que para ese momento, la noticia de su divorcio con Harry sería primera plana en todos los diarios. Y lo último que quería era que alguien le preguntara el motivo de tal ruptura, deseaba con toda su alma que nadie se enterara de ello, no quería que lo humillaran más de lo que lo habían hecho cuando lo acusaron de hechizar al salvador para que se casara con él, junto con el resto de calumnias que inventaron en su contra.

La puerta se abrió en el décimo piso, dando lugar a cuatro puertas de fina madera, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha.

-Pedí específicamente este piso, porque sólo cuenta con cuatro habitaciones especiales. Tendremos toda la privacidad que deseemos- explicó Blaise sonriendo ladino.

-Lo que no quiere decir que puedan traer a cualquiera a sus cuartos, entendieron?- regañó la mujer del grupo.

-Tú eres la única que no puede hacerlo, cariño. Ninguno de nosotros está comprometido- pero al acabar de decir lo último, Blaise se dio cuenta de su error. Miró a su rubio amigo esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte, pero sólo encontró aquella fría e inexpresiva mirada que Draco solía usar en momentos en los cuales no quería que nadie supiera cómo se sentía.

Por unos segundos nadie fue capaz de decir nada, sintiendo la tensión en el aire. Theo fue el primero en pronunciar palabra.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar a las habitaciones y cambarnos. Podríamos salir a almorzar a algún lugar, cierto?- preguntó suavemente, tomando la mano del rubio en un delicado apretón.

-Me parece una perfecta idea- sonrió Pansy, caminando hacia la primera habitación a la izquierda.

Blaise se dirigió a la habitación contigua a la de Pansy, por lo que Draco y Theo tomaron posesión de las que se ubicaban a la derecha. El ojigris entró en la primera y el castaño en la segunda, ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar las puertas.

Draco se deslizó por la puerta una vez que entró, permaneciendo sentado en la suave alfombra que decoraba todo el piso. Sentía como las lágrimas querían derramarse, pero no lo permitiría. Estaba en Roma para disfrutar, para olvidarse de Harry Potter y poder seguir adelante. Nunca más lloraría en nombre del moreno. Por lo que levantándose lentamente, se dirigió hacia el gran armario que decoraba una de las esquinas del cuarto, encontrando su ropa ya acomodada. Para ser un lugar muggle, sus empleados eran bastante eficientes.

Sacó una remera negra que tenía tres botones a la altura del cuello, los que por supuesto no abrochó y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, junto con unos pantalones del mismo color, que marcaban sus piernas y su trasero de una forma muy tentadora. Se colocó una chaqueta de cuero blanca que le daba un aspecto terriblemente arrebatador, y por último se calzó unos zapatos negros italianos. Decidió dejar su pelo corto sin gomina, tenía un corte desmechado, por lo que desordenándolo con una mano daba la imagen de recién follado que tanto le gustaba.

Mirándose al espejo, contempló a un muchacho realmente hermoso, atractivo y sexy por donde se mirara. Pero entonces, por qué Harry…. Deteniendo esos pensamientos, que de nada servían, se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola para encontrarse con sus amigos fuera del otro lado.

Pansy llevaba un sencillo pero bonito vestido sobre la rodilla de color blanco con un generoso escote, su larga melena rubia estaba suelta, dándole un aspecto realmente bello. Blaise estaba usando una camisa gris, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color, lo que lo hacía verse muy atractivo. Theo lucía una remera blanca, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta gris, su cabello igual de desordenado que Draco, pero parecía como si cada mechón hubiera sido minuciosamente acomodado, su castaño amigo se veía particularmente atractivo en ese momento. Todos vestían ropa de colores neutros, sobrios y elegantes. Draco los miró con una sonrisa, sus amigos eran perfectos, juntos parecían modelos de revistas.

Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, salieron del hotel rumbo a un agradable establecimiento que se encontraba a unos metros. Sentían las miradas de deseo y envidia que les dirigían las personas a su alrededor. Todos estaban conciente de su belleza, pero que se los recordaran no hacía daño. El lugar era elegante, pero sin ser ostentoso. Las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles blancos con bordados plateados, y posados sobre ellos platería fina y copas de cristal. Las mesas estaban separadas unas de otras por una distancia que permitía una reconfortante privacidad. Un delicioso olor a comida se sentía en el aire y una suave melodía proveniente de un muggle en un piano daba una tranquilizadora sensación de bienestar.

Sin prisa alguna caminaron hacia la recepción del lugar, donde un chico moreno con el uniforme de camarero los miraba totalmente embelezado.


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de que no tenían reservación, no tuvieron problemas para que les asignaran una mesa en un lugar alejado de la puerta de entrada, con una perfecta vista de todo el lugar. No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer nuevamente el muchacho de la entrada con el menú del día.

-Mi nombre es Ethan y seré su mesero, cualquier cosa que deseen, sólo tienen que decirme- habló el joven, mirando atentamente a los Slytherins.

-Por el momento sólo queremos ordenar el almuerzo- respondió Blaise.

Una vez ordenada la comida y el vino, el muchacho se retiró no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al rubio Slytherin.

-Creo que a nuestro camarero le agradas, cariño- comentó sonando despreocupada la rubia.

Draco simplemente sonrió, sin decir nada. En esos momentos, lo último que pensaba era coquetear con alguien. Su cabeza no estaba aún preparada para dejar de pensar en el moreno, simplemente…necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Comieron hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, tratando temas insignificantes, sólo divirtiéndose. Reunirse con sus amigos siempre era como un remanso de paz interior. Por supuesto que discutían, se gritaban, se reían unos de otros…pero no era eso la amistad? Poder confiar unos en otros, poder intercambiar opiniones sin juzgar al otro, poder reír juntos y hasta llorar? Draco sabía que podía entregar su vida a esas tres personas y nunca se arrepentiría.

Ellos nunca estuvieron completamente de acuerdo cuando el rubio empezó su relación con Harry, pero jamás hicieron algo para separarlos. No podía decir lo mismo de los amigos del moreno. Los Weaslys desde el comienzo mostraron su descontento, por supuesto que delante del moreno sólo le dedicaban miradas hostiles, aquellas que Harry nunca notaba. Pero Draco podría apostar toda su fortuna a que cuando no estaba presente, no hacía otra cosa que tratar de convencer a Harry de que él no era adecuado para el moreno.

La comadreja era el que peor lo había tomado y se encargaba de hacérselo notar en cada oportunidad que tenía. Draco había intentado ignorarlo lo mejor que podía, pero cuando había dicho que su madre se merecía que la atacaran por aparecer en lugares en donde sólo magos respetables podían estar, el ojigris dejó que su cuerpo actuara sólo, golpeando repetidamente al pelirrojo. Sólo se detuvo cuando Harry levantó su varita y lo inmovilizó. Debía haber supuesto que Harry nunca lo elegiría por sobre ellos, pero ingenuo él, al pensar que eso cambiaría con el tiempo.

La única que siempre se mantenía al margen era Granger, lo saludaba amablemente y entablaba conversación con él cuando lo veía solo. Draco pensaba que la actitud de la castaña se debía a que estaba casada con Pansy y que los Weaslys la trataban igual que a Draco, ya que pensaban que Granger se casaría con la comadreja. No debían estar nada contentos de que dos personas que consideraban parte de su familia estuviera en pareja con dos asquerosas serpientes.

Draco muchas veces había tratado de explicarle a Harry que no era bienvenido en la madriguera, pero el moreno insistía que eso no era verdad y que el rubio exageraba. El ojigris solo suspiraba, tomaba la mano del ojiverde y se preparaba para otro día de miradas hostiles y comentarios venenosos.

-Draco, tienes que comer algo- la voz preocupada de su amiga sacó al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

Draco sólo le respondió con una sonrisa para luego tomar un bocado del pato a la naranja que había ordenado. Realmente no tenía hambre, pero no quería preocupar más a sus amigos, por lo que se obligó a tragar un par de mordiscos.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos pasar un rato en la piscina del Hotel, que dicen?- preguntó Blaise, con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Todos parecieron contentos con la idea, por lo que después de llamar al mozo y pagar la cuenta, volvieron al Hotel.

-Creo que el chico quedó un poco decepcionado por no haber llamado tu atención, Dragón- comentó Theo, sonriendo divertido.

Draco se limitó a reír entretenido, caminando tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cada uno fue a su habitación a cambiar su ropa por un traje de baño, acordando encontrarse en unos diez minutos. Por lo que Draco se tomó su tiempo en descambiarse y colocarse un short de baño color negro con unas finas líneas blancas. Cundo lo había visto, había pensado que le quedaría genial y no se había equivocado. Si, modestia aparte.

Al salir se encontró con Theo recostado tranquilamente en la puerta de su propia habitación, el Slytherin tenía puesto un short de baño color azul, con una línea vertical de color negro. Se veía muy atractivo.

-Pansy dijo que se iba a quedar en su habitación, quiere hablar un rato con Granger- comentó el castaño.

-Espero que Granger no se enfade con Pans. Después de todo, es su luna de miel- respondió preocupado el rubio.

Pero antes de que Theo pudiera decir alguna palabra, Blaise apareció a un lado de ellos. El moreno vestía un short de baño de color verde oscuro con una fina línea plateada al final. Él también se veía atractivo. Draco no sabía por qué, pero el ver a sus amigos con sólo esa ropa cubriéndolos, hacía que su respiración se entrecortara.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esos extraños pensamientos, sin notar en absoluto las miradas que sus mejores amigos le dirigían.

-Listos para pasar una tarde en el agua?- preguntó animado el moreno.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron, divertidos con la actitud de su amigo. Blaise siempre parecía estar animado, logrando levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera que lo necesite. Y en ese momento, Draco verdaderamente necesitaba a su alegre amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina descubrieron que eran los únicos en ella, lo que extrañó al rubio, más no a sus dos acompañantes.

-Me aseguré de convencer al dueño de que nos dejara usarla sólo a nosotros por este día- explicó el castaño.

-Pensamos que sería más tranquilo estar únicamente nosotros a que haya muggles por todos lados- acotó Blaise.

Draco los abrazó a ambos. Ese detalle había sido verdaderamente amable por su parte. El ojigris había estado pensando que ese lugar estaría repleto de muggles gritones y maleducados, pero por suerte no sería así.

The fue el primero el sumergirse en el agua templada, invitando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo. Draco fue el último en entrar, se había quedado mirando a sus amigos con el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos, sonriéndole. El rubio decidió no pensar en qué era lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y dejó que su cuerpo actuara a voluntad. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los otros dos Slytherin, Blaise se apoderó de sus labios, mientras Theo se colocaba detrás de él, acariciando sus pezones. Al sentirse presionado entre ambos cuerpos, un gemido de placer abandonó sus labios.

-No pienses en nada, deja que te ayudemos a olvidar- murmuró en su oído el castaño, para luego dar pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Somos tus amigos, Dragón. Y sabemos como hacerte disfrutar- susurró Blaise sobre sus labios.

Draco decidió dejar su mente en blanco, deleitándose con aquel par de labios que lo estaban llevando al paraíso.


	5. Chapter 5

Sin notarlo, el rubio fue sacado de la piscina y llevado hacia las enormes sillas que se encontraban bajo una sombrilla, alejadas de la entrada y quedando ocultas de las posibles miradas curiosas. Blaise se recostó en una de ellas, con Draco entre sus piernas y Theo detrás del rubio. Los tres podían acostarse cómodamente ahí, teniendo lugar para moverse con libertad.

Blaise fue besando cada parte del cuerpo de Draco que tenía al alcance, mientras Theo preparaba al rubio para recibirlos. Ambos Slytherin habían soñado con eso durante mucho tiempo, imaginando cada parte del cuerpo de su amigo, que sabor tendría, cuán suave sería. Y el estar cumpliendo una de sus mayores fantasías era increíblemente placentero. Todo era mil veces mejor de lo que nunca podrían haber imaginado.

-Theo…si sigues tocándome ahí…- susurró el rubio, respirando entrecortadamente.

No fue necesario que dijera una palabra más, el castaño sacó los dedos de la entrada del ojigris y lanzó un hechizo lubricante no verbal al trasero del rubio y a su polla. No fue necesario discutir con el moreno quien penetraría primero a Draco…Blaise sabía que Theo tenía la urgencia de probar lo más rápido posible a aquel hombre con el que soñaba desde que era adolescente.

Draco sintió la humedad y el frío del hechizo en su parte trasera, lo que ayudó a que su mente se despejara y entendiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

No sólo estaba por tener sexo con unas personas que no eran su marido, sino que estaba a punto de tener sexo con sus mejores amigos. Aquellos que estaban ayudándolo a pasar por ese terrible momento en su vida. Aquellos que siempre estuvieron a su lado, otorgándole confort y tranquilidad. Realmente estaba bien que hicieran eso? Este momento no tendría consecuencias negativas en su amistad?

Blaise, que se encontraba frente al rubio, pudo ver el torrente de emociones que expresaban aquellos ojos grises, por lo que besando suavemente sus labios, le habló con todo el amor que sentía por aquel rubio engreído.

-Dragón- murmuró, logrando tener toda la atención del muchacho- Nosotros hemos querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Nuestra amistad seguirá siendo la misma de siempre- terminó sonriendo dulcemente.

-Te amamos y esta es nuestra manera de demostrártelo- acotó el castaño, entrando suavemente en el cuerpo del rubio.

Draco gimió fuertemente ante aquella invasión, su cuerpo entero estremeciéndose de placer. Hace tiempo que nadie le hacia el amor de aquella manera. Tan suavemente, como si fuera de cristal. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que Harry lo había tratado delicadamente, ya que en el último tiempo cada vez que tenían relaciones, era de forma brusca y apresurada, un polvo.

El castaño tuvo que detenerse un momento y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire o sino se correría como un adolescente hormonal. Esto era mejor de lo que nunca podría haber pensado, el interior de Draco era jodidamente apretado, caliente y húmedo. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que un pene entraba por ese orificio. Lentamente, pero sin vacilar, fue moviendo sus caderas, entrando y saliendo, sintiendo como el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblaba a cada embestida.

-No suelo tener el papel de sumiso, pero en este momento verdaderamente deseo tenerte dentro de mí, Draco- dijo el moreno, mirando aquellos ojos nublados por el placer, al tiempo en que rodeaba la cintura del rubio con sus piernas.

-Blaise…- gimió lastimeramente el rubio, anhelado aquello que mencionaba su amigo.

Blaise se aplicó un hechizo lubricante, haciendo lo mismo con el miembro de Draco, esperando a que el otro hiciera en último movimiento.

Draco, entendiendo lo que quería su amigo, dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada del moreno, notando como Theo detenía sus embestidas, esperando para acoplarse a sus amigos. El ojigris gimió de placer junto con el moreno, sintiendo como cada fibra de su cuerpo estallaba en llamas al recibir placer de ambos lados.

Theo retomó las embestidas, haciendo que su movimiento de caderas impulsara a Draco a entrar y salir del interior de Blaise imitando sus movimientos. Los gemidos y jadeos de los tres Slytherins eran los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar en aquel lugar, donde sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un acto de amor y amistad.

-No puedo…me vengo…- sollozó el rubio, impulsándose dentro del cuerpo de Blaise y sintiendo como Theo tocaba su próstata con cada embestida.

-Mierda…esto es jodidamente…caliente- Theo sujetaba con su mano izquierda la cadera de Draco usándola como apoyo y alargó su mano derecha hacia la erección del moreno, presintiendo que ninguno de los tres aguantaría mucho más.

-Joder!...esto es…- Blaise no podía siquiera formar una frase, sentir el miembro de Draco dentro suyo y la mano de Theo masturbarlo era más de lo que podía soportar.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo, con un fuerte gemido saliendo de sus labios. The salió del interior de Draco, llevándose al rubio consigo cuando se acomodó en el sillón, permitiendo que Blaise pudiera recostarse cómodamente junto a ellos. Draco quedó en medio de sus amigos, por lo que ambos lo abrazaron y acariciaron suavemente.

-Dragón…seguimos siendo los mismos de antes, nada ha cambiado. Te amamos, sí, pero lo hacemos como amigos. Sabemos que tú aún amas a Potter y nunca pretendimos ocupar su lugar- murmuró en su oído el castaño, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Blaise también lo escuchara.

Draco por toda respuesta se acurrucó aún más entre ellos. Feliz de que su amistad no se hubiera visto modificada.

-Esto fue jodidamente caliente. El mejor polvo de mi vida- comentó contento el moreno, logrando que el ojigris soltara una alegre carcajada, contagiándolos a ambos.

-No es que me moleste quedarme así con ustedes, pero tenemos que volver o Pansy vendrá a buscarnos y yo personalmente, no tengo deseos de que nos encuentre así- habló Theo, murmurando hechizos de limpieza en los tres, para luego conjurar sus trajes de baño y colocarlos de nuevo en el cuerpo de su correspondiente dueño.

Entre sonrisas y coqueteos se dirigieron de vuelta a las habitaciones, esperando que Pansy aún estuviera hablando con Granger y así evitar el sermón que sabían que vendría si descubría lo que habían hecho. Al no ver a su amiga por los alrededores, cada uno se metió en sus cuartos, dispuestos a descansar un poco luego del ejercicio que habían realizado hace unos momentos.

Lo que Draco no habría esperado nunca, era encontrar a Harry Potter sentado en su cama, con el seño fruncido en molestia y su magia ondeando a su alrededor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo__ 6:_

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco cuando finalmente pudo salir de la sorpresa.

-Pansy le dijo a Hermione donde iban a estar- respondió el Gryffindor, mirándolo con aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

-Y ella fue corriendo a decírtelo?- inquirió sarcástico.

-Por supuesto que no. Tuve que insistir mucho, pero finalmente me lo contó. Con la promesa de que no te molestara- Harry permanecía sentado, pero a pesar de ello, parecía como si tuviera el control total de la situación. Lo cual molestó en demasía a Draco.

-Lo que por lo visto, no has cumplido. He aquí otro momento en dónde tu palabra no vale nada- siseó enfadado, caminando hacia el armario dispuesto a buscar ropa limpia para cambiarse el short de baño húmedo.

Porque a pesar de haberse duchado en los baños privados de la piscina, sentía algo pegajoso aquella prenda.

Harry no respondió, se limitó a observar como el rubio se movía por la habitación, grabando en su mente cada gesto conocido, cada parte de piel que podía vislumbrar. Cuando Draco le dio la espalda, notó unas particulares líneas rojas que ocupaban gran parte de la anatomía del ojigris, junto con unas marcas que se estaban tornando de un color morado.

En cuando el rubio había entrado por la puerta del cuarto, Harry había notado pequeños rastros de magia ondeando sobre su cuerpo, magia que no pertenecía al Slytherin. Pero ver aquellas pruebas de que otras manos y otras bocas recorrieron aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía…

-No desaprovechaste el tiempo, verdad?- su voz sonaba fría y dura como el acero.

-Es así como intentas arreglar esto? Apareciendo en mi habitación con nada más que reproches?. Te creía más inteligente, Potter- habló el rubio, impregnando cada palabra con auténtico veneno, tal y como lo hacía en sus días de estudiante.

-Pues parece que tú ya lo solucionaste con Zabinni y Nott, cierto? No demoraste mucho en encontrar a quién me sustituya en la cama- Harry apretaba fuertemente los dientes, su voz apenas un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Draco lo escuche.

-Quién diría que lo único que necesitaba era una buena follada- Draco lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en aquellos labios gruesos y todavía rojos por la reciente actividad a la que los había sometido.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó rápidamente al ojigris y lo acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo. Miró fijamente aquellos mercurios que lo tenían enamorado, vislumbrando en ellos todo el dolor, la ira y la tristeza de las que eran dueños.

-Draco…-susurró lentamente, su voz impregnada con el mismo dolor que el rubio reflejaba.

-Vete Harry, por favor- imploró, su mirada en un punto fijo detrás del moreno, evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se encuentren.

-No, no lo haré. No dejaré que te me alejes- dijo vehemente, abrazando el cuerpo que tantas veces había tocado antes, escondiendo su cabeza entre aquel cuello de piel suave y con un ligero olor a lavanda que tanto adoraba.

-No fui yo el que se fue. No fui yo el que se alejó. No fui yo el que nos traicionó- Draco no hizo nada por evitar el contacto con el moreno, a pesar de que le dolía en el alma sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo que antaño le transmitía paz y tranquilidad.

-Quiero arreglar esto, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos…quiero saber si aún me amas- suplicó el ojiverde, atreviéndose a posar sus ojos nuevamente el aquellos plateados.

-Te amo tanto que me duele- murmuró el rubio con voz temblorosa.

-Eso significa que podemos arreglarlo, que podemos volver a estar juntos y superar esto- exclamó Potter, con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara.

-No lo entiendes. Dije que me duele…amarte- en esta ocasión, Draco no pudo retener aquel desgarrador llanto que pugnaba por salir desde lo más recóndito de su ser.

Harry pudo sentir como en ese preciso momento, su corazón era estrujado fuertemente, como si alguien estuviera rompiendo algo que ya no quería más. Una piedra tomó lugar en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar correctamente y un mareo invadió todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a sujetarse del cuerpo que reposaba entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta, el moreno había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, escuchando el daño que le había causado a la única persona que verdaderamente había amado en el mundo

-Si te hubieras enamorado de alguno de ellos, sería más fácil- pronunció el rubio, tratando de hablar en medio del llanto.

-No, no lo sería- aseguró el moreno, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía hacia los costados.

-Si, ya que te desenamorarías de mí y te enamorarías de alguien más…lo que haría lógico el hecho de que no hubieras podido evitar el acostarte con alguno de ellos- esas palabras dolieron al decirlas, joder que lo hicieron.

-Draco…

-Qué? Como no tuviste la emoción de salir con otras personas antes, decidiste acostarte con todo aquel que se pusiera en frente?- dijo enfurecido, pasando del llanto a la ira en un instante. No pudiendo soportar el tibio cuerpo del otro a su alrededor, lo empujó fuertemente alejándolo de sí.

-Draco…yo…- habló nervioso, no sabiendo que contestar a aquellas palabras.

-Qué, Harry? No entiendo como pudiste acostarte con otras personas. Acaso querías herirme?- preguntó con verdaderas ansias de saber la respuesta, mirándolo fijamente.

-No…Draco…- su voz carecía de la seguridad que tendría que trasmitir.

-Querías herirme….Merlín…querías herirme…- susurró impactado, la verdad de la situación golpeándolo como una fuerte bofetada.

Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Cómo podía ser posible que aquel sentimiento que era tan hermoso, llegó a convertirse en una carga? En algo que en vez de darle a la vida una luz especial, hiciera que tu alma se desgarre con cada latido, con cada pensamiento dedicado a esa persona?.

Harry rápidamente trató de volver a acercarse al rubio, en un vano intento de aclarar aquella horrible situación que se había formado, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta, Draco dejó salir una parte de su magia contra el moreno, que dejó como resultado a Potter estampado contra la pared que se encontraba más alejada del ojigris y la habitación hecha un caos. Las sillas volcadas, las mesas quebradas y los vidrios de las ventanas hechos añicos. Fue magia involuntaria, fue la magia de Draco protegiéndolo, inconcientemente, de aquello que consideraba una amenaza. Protegiéndolo de Harry Potter.

Un instante después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe, dejando paso a tres Slytherins sumamente preocupados. Que lo primero que vieron fue a su amigo en estado de shock, con un aura mágica ondeando poderosa a su alrededor.

-Draco!- gritó Pansy, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su rubio amigo.

Blaise y Theo apuntaron a Potter con sus respectivas varitas, pero a pesar de eso el moreno no cesó en su intento de acercarse al ojigris.

-No te muevas, porque juro que esta vez no me contendré en hechizarte, Potter- pronunció Theo, su voz en una silbante amenaza.

-Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste?!- gritó Blaise, su rostro se contorsionó en una profunda ira.

Pero a pesar de las palabras dichas por ellos dos, Harry no abrió la boca, sólo permaneció de pie mirando con un profundo dolor a Draco, que se encontraba en brazos de su amiga, llorando en silencio.

-Por qué?- fue la pregunta susurrada, aquella que había permanecido en su mente desde que la noticia de la traición de Harry había llegado a sus oídos.

-No lo se. Quería disfrutar, quería sentir lo que era ser deseado por alguien más. Quería tener la certeza de que podía tener a quién quisiera a mi lado, en el momento que fuera- fueron las vagas palabras del moreno.

-No te era suficiente conmigo? Acaso mi amor no te bastaba?- preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que su amiga le tendió.

-Tu fuiste la primera persona de la que sentí una verdadera atracción, solo…necesitaba saber si alguien más podía causar en mi aquel mismo sentimiento-

-Y era necesario que lo hagas a espaldas mío? Podías haberme comunicado de esos deseos y hubiéramos terminado con nuestro matrimonio para que pudieras salir al mundo a follarte a quién quisieras- sus ojos brillaban con dolor e ira, tratando de infligir el mismo dolor que el moreno le había causado.

-No! No es eso lo que quería!- se apresuró a contestar, apretando fuertemente las manos, para evitar alcanzar con ellas el cuerpo de su amado- Nunca fue mi intención alejarme de ti, nunca quise que nuestro matrimonio se acabara. Tú eres mi vida, Draco. Ahora entiendo que no importa si siento atracción por alguien más, no importa que nadie más que tú me desee, que nadie más que tú haga a mi corazón latir- el moreno hablaba con voz temblorosa, rogando a Merlín poder volver en el tiempo y no cometer los mismo errores.

-Tarde descubriste aquello que siempre tendría que haber estado en tu mente. Cuando yo me enamoré de ti, nadie nunca más fue tan importante como tú a mis ojos, nadie nunca me haría sentir lo que tú con una simple sonrisa. Nadie sería jamás capaz de herirme de forma tan profunda como tú lo haz hecho, Harry- Draco con un simple movimiento de su mano, ordenó nuevamente la habitación, intentado alejar su atención de aquellos ojos que todavía seguía amando con la misma intensidad.

-No te dejaré marchar, Draco. Te prometo que arreglaré esto, que volveremos a estar juntos. Te juro por mi vida, que haré que perdones por todo el dolor que te estoy causando- fueron las palabras del moreno, antes acariciar suavemente la mejillas del rubio y desaparecer de aquella habitación antes de que Draco pudiera apartarse del toque.


End file.
